


Carta de reencuentro.

by VicYaoi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Letter, Letters, M/M, Male Homosexuality, dead
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicYaoi/pseuds/VicYaoi
Summary: Yuuri no está, tuvo que marcharse antes que Viktor y, mientras él limpiaba la casa se encuentra con que su novio guardo todas las cartas que le había dado en eso años de relación, aquello le hace feliz y le anima a escribirle una nueva, una recordando su vida juntos, todo lo que han vivido y lo que Viktor ha sentido.Una carta que en realidad no planea entregarle, porque, de todas formas, es una carta de reencuentro.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Carta de reencuentro.

.

Hola, cariño.

¿Cómo estás?

Hoy es un lindo día.  
Uno de esos con un clima que te encanta, es fresco, con viento ligero y las nubes cubren el sol, se ven ligeramente grises, creo que lloverá en unos días. Tú siempre eres bueno para calcular cuando lloverá, yo aún no puedo ser tan preciso a pesar de que intentas enseñarme, pero creo que no soy tan malo, aprenderé bien, porque eres tú quien me enseña.

Desperté animado, tuve un sueño agradable, ¿Adivinas por qué? Soñé contigo, extraño despertarme con tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo o tus cabellos rebeldes sobre mi pecho, sé que pronto volvemos a estar juntos pero estoy tan enamorado de ti que quiero verte ya.

Tal vez creas que exagero al hacerte una carta cuando en realidad no hemos estado distanciados tanto tiempo, aunque un mes para mi es demasiado, pero siempre he sido mejor para expresarme si utilizo papel y tinta, no soy bueno con las palabras que salen de mi boca, suelo ser muy torpe y sé que he llegado a molestarte u ofenderte... pero tú siempre has sido tan paciente conmigo.

Mientras limpiaba el departamento hoy, me di cuenta de que conservaste y guardaste todas las cartas que te he dado con mucho cuidado dentro de una caja muy linda, creo que por eso me sentí animado y quise escribirte otra. Ya que tuviste que irte primero y yo me quede más tiempo en casa note el silencio de la soledad, por las mañanas extraño tu risa, el aroma del desayuno y los besos de buenos días, sabes que yo no soy buen cocinero así que de seguro me regañaras por no alimentarme correctamente, pero está bien porque incluso extraño tus regaños, sé que lo haces porque te preocupas por mí.

¿Sabes, Yuuri? estos días e estado recordando nuestra vida juntos, desde cómo nos conocimos hasta como te pedí que fueras mi novio, mm… aunque no fue realmente una petición.

Recuerdo claramente que era uno más de los tantos fríos días en la vieja Rusia cuando salí a dar una caminata con Makkachin, era un mal día para mí, tuve algunos problemas en el trabajo, había vuelto a discutir con mi familia y la sensación de vacío y soledad crecía cada vez más en mi interior.

Terminando de pasear por aquel parque fue que te note, sentado en una banca, con tu lindo rostro enrojecido, al principio pensé que solo era por el frio pero al verte mejor note tus preciosos ojos acuosos, tal vez era por mi mal día, pero verte así me afecto. Camine hasta a ti y me senté a tu lado, lo hice por impulso y, en realidad, no pensaba hacer algo más, sentía como si invadiera tu espacio y en un mal momento.

Makkachin fue quien dio el primer paso, cuando se subió a la banca poniéndose en medio de ambos y comenzó a lamer tu rostro me sentí súper avergonzado, pensé que eso te molestaría y no quería que nadie se enojara con mi peludo bebé, creo que él estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso por todas las veces que intento consolarme cuando yo lloraba, creí que te irías... pero solo sonreíste, fue la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto alguna vez en mi vida y mi corazón latió emocionado.

Tú no sabías ruso ni yo japonés, pero por suerte ambos hablábamos inglés y fue así como nuestra amistad comenzó, seguimos hablando incluso tiempo después, descubrí que no vivías tan lejos de mi departamento, salíamos juntos de vez en cuando y te presente con mis amigos más cercanos. Pero aquel día en que nos conocimos quise preguntar el porqué de tu tristeza, aun así, no debía ser imprudente, nos acabábamos de conocer y no deseaba que pensaras que era alguien entrometido.

Los meses fueron pasando y nuestra amistad avanzaba, conocí el piso donde vivías y tú el mío, me hablaste de tu amorosa familia y yo te hable de la mala relación con la mía, supe que estabas en Rusia por trabajo y me sorprendió saber que el lindo chico de veinte años era fotógrafo, mi fotógrafo favorito.

Nos fuimos volviendo cercanos y te volviste indispensable para mí, siempre me cuidaste, te preocupabas por mi alimentación y hasta por la de Makkachin, desde que apareciste en mi vida la sensación de soledad en mi interior fue disminuyendo hasta que la hiciste desaparecer, tu presencia también me enseño a cómo lidiar con las inseguridades y la ansiedad de alguien más, descubrí que ese tipo de personas son maravillosas e increíbles, porque luchan día a día consigo mismos mientras le muestran una sonrisa al mundo, pero también aprendí que no son superhéroes por más fuertes que sean, que también necesitan apoyo en los _días malos_ para poder seguir adelante.

Me cuidabas y yo a ti, me dijiste que yo era de los mejores amigos que habías tenido y que estabas agradecido con dios por conocerme, pero algo había pasado en mí, algo cambiaba y crecía dentro de mi pecho conforme más te veía, te conocía y mas tiempo pasábamos juntos... me había enamorado, cuando me di cuenta de eso me sentí extraño, era la primera vez que amaba a un hombre, creí que estaba mal, que solo creía sentir eso porque siempre estabas apoyándome y animándome, porque fuiste el único que estuvo a mi lado y entendió mi dolor tras la muerte de Makkachin, pensé que solo estaba confundido y que pronto se me pasaría.

Intente alejarme de ti, al menos un tiempo en lo que aclaraba mi mente pero me fue difícil, justo como lo es ahora, estar lejos de ti no me gusta, en aquellos días intentaba no pensar en ti pero para cuando me daba cuenta ya te buscaba con la mirada entre la multitud, buscaba tus negros cabellos, tus ojos envinados o tu sonrisa hecha a mano por ángeles y me decepcionaba al no encontrarte.

Finalmente me rendí y lo acepte, te quería como algo más que un amigo... pero no sabía que sentías tú. Cuando volvimos a reunirnos luego de que aceptara mis propios sentimientos fue en mi apartamento, preparar juntos la cena me hizo volver a sonreír, charlamos y reímos como si no nos hubiéramos dejado de ver por cinco meses y confirme una y otra vez que eras la persona perfecta para mí. De alguna manera había olvidado la manera en la que te encontré sobre una banca del parque, eso hasta que tú mismo sacaste el tema aquella noche.

—Viktor -tu voz sonaba más baja de lo normal, así que me hacer que un poco más a ti en el sillón que compartíamos en aquel momento- ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

No me veías a los ojos, concentradas tu mirada en las manos que frotabas una y otra vez, obviamente estabas nervioso así que asumí que me dirías algo importante.

—Claro, lo recuerdo bien -yo te sonreí, quería que te sintieras cómodo de decirme cualquier cosa, mm... aunque de toda formas no me estabas mirando- Hablamos ahora gracias a Makkachin.

—Si... -parecía que te costaba mucho hablar, eso me puso algo nervioso a mí también y en realidad no sabía por qué- aquel día yo... estaba muy triste y lloraba. Veras -de pronto note que tus ojos se ponían húmedos y tu voz temblaba muy ligeramente, eso me puso peor- no quiero que me odies.

Aquello último fue un susurro apenas audible gracias a la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y al silencio alrededor. Oh, mi precioso Yuuri ¿cómo podría yo odiarte? me entristeció verte así pero no hice ni dije nada, quería darte tiempo para que me contaras lo que querías decirme a tu propio ritmo.

—Ese día -continuaste diciendo- estaba triste porque mi novio termino conmigo, él... estaba en Japón y había encontrado a alguien mucho mejor.

Siendo sincero contigo eso fue todo lo que escuche, tú seguiste hablando pero yo solo me concentre en una palabra, _"novio"_. Sin darme cuenta solté un suspiro, no sabía que había retenido el aire, y fue por ese sonido que me miraste por un segundo, solo de reojo, parecías encogerte en tu lugar, seguías diciéndome más cosas pero de verdad que no lo recuerdo, perdón cariño.

Tome tu rostro entre mis manos, y de nuevo… lo siento, creo que fui un poco brusco pero era la emoción de aquel momento. Logre que nuestras miradas conectaran y pude ver tu gesto de confusión ante mi enorme sonrisa.

—Yuuri a ti... ¿t-te gustan los hombres?

Volviste a bajar la mirada y, con apenitas un hilo de voz me respondiste un titubeante -sí.

Ahí fue que no pude contener más mis ganas y, aun con tu divina carita entre mis manos, acerque mi rostro y te bese, para mí fue un momento mágico, el roce de tus labios y los míos, la suavidad, tu dulce sabor, recuerdo claramente el sonido que se provocó al separarnos. En tus ojos hubo aún más confusión y yo solo te abrace para poder sentirte entre mis brazos y aspirar el aroma de tu cuello.

Pero en aquel momento me di cuenta de que nunca pedí tu permiso para hacerlo, de que no te pregunte si estabas bien y cómodo con ello o que era lo que tu sentías... ni siquiera te dije que era lo que yo sentía por ti.

—Me gustas, Yuuri. De verdad me gustas muchísimo- asustado por tu respuesta te pegue más a mi cuerpo, con el miedo creciente de que te molestaras y quisieras irte

Pasaron algunos segundos, supongo que no fue mucho tiempo pero tu silencio hizo que parecieran eternos, estaba tan nervioso que debía recordarme una y otra vez como respirar, y fue tan hermoso que despejaras todas mis inseguridades rodeando mi cuello con tus delgados brazos y apoyando tu cabeza en mí.

—También me gustas -esta vez mi suspiro fue de alivio, la verdad no sé qué hubiera sido de mi si me hubieras rechazado. Oh mi precioso Yuuri, me hiciste tan benditamente feliz con aquellas tres palabras.

Ahí comenzó nuestro noviazgo, decidimos ser discretos y solo nuestros amigos cercanos y tu familia lo sabían. Me encantaba ir a citas contigo, caminar a tu lado y una vez solos llenarte de besos y caricias, me tenías tan enamorado y ¿te digo un secreto? ¡hoy estoy aún más enamorado de ti! cada día te adoro más que el anterior y me pregunto cómo sobreviví a mi propia vida tanto tiempo sin tenerte entre mis brazos, sin poder tocarte y mimarte todos los días... pero gracias a dios eso ya es pasado, porque ya eres tan mío como yo soy tuyo.

Nuestra relación es lo mejor que me ha pasado, incluso con las discusiones que comenzaron luego de comenzar a vivir juntos, con esas peleas de vez en cuando, aun así soy tan feliz a tu lado, cuando resolvemos nuestros desacuerdos y volvemos a abrazarnos, cuando nos perdonamos con un beso y, mi parte favorita, cuando terminamos en la cama.

Hablando de eso ¿recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor? me gusta recordarlo aunque también me divierte un poco, fue algo desastroso porque era la primera vez que lo hacía con un chico y tu también eras bastante inocente al respecto, ambos fuimos torpes a pesar de ser adultos, pero algo que me encanta es pensar en cómo la última vez que lo hicimos fue tan diferente, es algo obvio pero me gusta que conozcamos tan bien el cuerpo del otro, se tus lugares más sensibles, las formas de hacerte suspirar, conozco el punto donde no puedes contener tu voz, y tú... tú sabes bien como seducirme, como ponerme a tus pies, donde y como tocar para que yo te ruegue que me acaricies más.

Me gusta tener tu cuerpo desnudo sobre nuestra cama, oírte jadear mi nombre, ver tu rostro sonrojado y no sabes cómo me encanta cuando abres tus piernas para mí, mostrándome aquel lugar que me hará delirar y que solo yo puedo tocar, te amo completamente y me encantan cada una de tus facetas, desde cómo te avergüenzas porque te digo cosas lindas, hasta lo atrevido que te vuelves cuando estas excitado.

Nunca me había enamorado así de alguien, nunca ame tanto a alguien antes de ti, provocas que quiera encerrarte en una cajita de cristal donde solo yo pueda entrar, presumirte a todos pero dejarles en claro que nadie más tiene _acceso_ a ti, aunque tengamos cuatro años de relación aun me siento en _luna de miel_ y quiero estar abrazándote todo el día, sentir tu calor todo el tiempo y protegerte de todo y todos tal como te prometí, ah, aunque... ya falle en eso.

Mi Yuuri… no sabes realmente cuanto lo siento, todo fue mi culpa. Si yo no... Si tan solo no te hubiera besado aquella tarde, debí esperar a que llegáramos a casa, no imagine que alguien nos fuera a ver y es solo que, la gente a mi alrededor parecía quererme, todos siempre fueron tan amables, incluso veía que te querían a ti también, nunca me ocurrió algo realmente malo y estando a tu lado me sentía tan fuerte, de verdad pensé que sería capaz de protegerte.

Fue solo un beso, para nosotros una muestra del amor que sentíamos... para ellos fue una blasfemia y, obviamente, no se quedarían callados, harían que todo mundo se enterara. Debí ser más cuidadoso, más paciente, yo... yo debía cuidarte. Aquel tierno roce de nuestro labios les basto para desatar su odio, el día después de eso todo comenzó, los insultos en la calle fueron lo de menos.

Los vecinos dejaron de hablarnos, claro, a excepción de la amable viejita que vivía enfrente, se dieron cuenta de que no éramos " _un par de amigos compartiendo casa_ ", sino dos amantes viviendo juntos, llenaron las paredes de nuestra vivienda con mensajes de odio y deseos de muerte, por más que laváramos y pintáramos diario aquellos muros era imposible, todo se repetía al día siguiente, arrojaban piedras, palos y todo tipo de cosas a las ventanas, rompiéndolas casi todas.

Me partía el corazón verte llorar casi a diario, estabas tan asustado y yo solo podía abrazarte y cubrir tus oídos para que no escucharas el terror afuera de nuestra puerta, deseaba llevarte lejos, no solo mudarnos de casa, irnos a otro país, otro continente pero... no teníamos suficiente dinero y menos después de que ambos fuéramos despedidos por el _escándalo que causamos_ , yo también tuve miedo y me sentí tan culpable.

Nuestro día a día se convirtió en intentar sobrevivir, vigilaban nuestra casa así que no podíamos salir con normalidad, pero mi novio es un chico listo y encontraste la forma de que pudiéramos despistarlos y escapar, aun así no había a donde ir. Pensaste también en contactar a tu familia, ellos fueron muy amables, dijeron que nos ayudarían pero reunir el dinero para un viaje tan caro y para dos personas tomaría tiempo, más debido a que pasaban una mala temporada en su trabajo.

Aun me pregunto por qué no quisiste contarles la situación que estábamos viviendo... supongo que solo no querías preocuparlos, lo entiendo, hubiera sido duro para ellos, pero cada día que pasábamos durmiendo en hoteles y comprando alguna comida barata hacia que tuviéramos menos ingresos

Estaba tan desesperado y sé que tú también, fueron tiempos muy difíciles, me dolía escucharte llorar, decir que habíamos perdido todo, trabajo, amigos, hogar... pero para mí tus brazos son y siempre serán mi hogar. Claro que no podíamos acudir a algún amigo, aunque ellos fueran buenas personas y nos quisieran ayudar eso solo haría que ellos también se convirtieran en el blanco del odio irracional de esa gente.

Y recuerdo como todo cambio, lo recuerdo tan bien. Aquella tarde ambos teníamos hambre pero si usábamos el dinero en comida no podríamos pagar el lugar donde dormíamos... aunque igualmente ya era lo último que teníamos, nos separamos, no debían vernos juntos, y cada uno salió a probar suerte.

El día comenzaba a atardecer cuando escuche mi celular sonar, me pareció extraño, ya nadie me llamaba y en realidad estaba pensando en venderlo o empeñarlo para sacarle algo de provecho, después de todo tus padres nos había avisado que ya casi reunían el dinero gracias a familia, amigos y algunos conocidos. Así que solo teníamos que aguantar esa vida miserable un poco más.

Al ver la pantalla la verdad es que lo primero que note fue que tenía realmente poca batería, luego el nombre de contacto me sorprendió " _Sra. Sonya-Casa_ " era la vecina, habían pasado ya varios meses desde la última vez que la mire, respondí de la forma más natural que pude y lo que dijo fueron las palabras más aterradoras que he escuchado- ¡Se lo llevaron! ¡Ellos se lo llevaron, Viktor! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

Corrí aun con el celular en la mano, quería llamarte pero hace un tiempo que ya no tenía saldo, solo de vez en cuando, si era realmente necesario, le poníamos a tu celular un poco y era para que pudieras contactar con tus padres. Instintivamente me dirigí a nuestra antigua casa, después de todo, la señora Sonya no puede salir de su residencia, así que si ella te miro fue desde su ventana.

Cuando llegue entre y grite tu nombre, no me detuve a ver el estado del lugar, te llame una y otra vez, revise cada habitación, cada centímetro de esa casa pero no estabas en ningún lado, mi respiración estaba agitada y no era solo por correr todo el camino, en mi estómago sentía un vacío que incluso dolía, estaba tan asustado, desesperado y hasta desorientado, cruce la calle y llame a la puerta de la vecina, estaba abierto así que entre sin pedir permiso y la vi sentada en su viejo sillón de siempre, le pregunte por ti y ella solo me indico por donde se fue aquella blanca camioneta, le pedí que llamara a la policía y volví a salir corriendo.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que aquellas personas te habían llevado y eso solo aumentaba mis nervios, debía darme prisa, no sabía de eran capaces, de hasta donde llegaría su coraje y odio, no tenía idea de donde podías estar, le pregunte a algunas personas que encontraba en el camino pero nadie te había visto ni a ti ni a la camioneta o un grupo sospechoso o algo parecido, otros más se ajustaban al verme tan alterado y se iban sin ayudarme.

La ruta que tome comenzaba siendo recta pero había un punto en que se dividía en dos, al llegar a aquella intersección me detuve en seco ¿A dónde iba? ¿Qué dirección tomaba? ¿Y si me equivocaba? mientras hacia esas preguntas me hice consiente de mi llanto, no sé en qué punto había comenzado a llorar, golpee mis mejillas queriendo concentrarme y creo que ayudo un poco.

Yo sabía que por una de las calles había un camino sin asfalto que conducía a un enorme baldío, el lugar se mantenía medianamente oculto gracias a árboles y arbustos, además de que el sendero sin asfalto estaría cubierto de nieve, ahí podría ver alguna huella o algo que me indicara tu paradero.

Tome la ruta de la derecha, corría tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían pero aquel sendero de nieve estaba bastante lejos y aun después de tomarlo tendría que atravesarlo todo para finalmente llegar al baldío que tenía un montón de lugares donde podrían ocultarse, como casetas viejas, muebles rotos, entre otras cosas.

Sé que tarde mucho en llegar al lugar donde comenzaba el sendero, pero ahí, sobre la nieve, había huellas de los neumáticos, intente correr, pero la nieve dificulta incluso el caminar, siempre me has recalcado mi poca resistencia mi Yuuri, pero te juro que di todo lo que podía.

La tarde ya se había vuelto noche a ese punto, eso ayudo a que me escabullera sin ser visto y a que pudiera divisar una fogata no muy lejos de donde estaba, escuchaba algunos chicos reír, pero no a ti, no te veía ni oía tu voz y lo primero que pensé fue _¿me equivoque?_ tampoco vi ninguna camioneta blanca, solo viejos autos chatarra ¿y si ellos habían tomado otro camino?

En ese momento mi mente se volvió aún más caótica de lo que ya estaba, aun así decidí no quedarme con dudad y me acerque más, aun siendo cuidadoso de no ser descubierto, fue entonces que la luz de la fogata me permitió verte y oh, amor mío, sentí claramente como mi alma me abandonaba, mire tu cuerpo desnudo tendido sobre la fría y manchada nieve, tus ojos abiertos no me mostraban el precioso brillo de tu mirada, el líquido rojo brotaba de tantas partes de tu cuerpo, incluyendo tus labios que tenían un tono azulado.

Ya no importaba ser descubierto, camine hacia ti con la mirada fija, dando los pasos más pesados de mi vida y caí de rodillas delante de tu rostro, oía ruido, pero se escuchaba muy lejos, veía luces azules y rojas, pero no estaban claras para mí. Me quite el abrigo y cubrí tu desnudez, mis manos temblaban y veía todo borroso, no necesite parpadear para que las lágrimas cayeran, mojando tu magullado rostro, aun arrodillado te tome en brazos y llore, grite tan fuerte que sentí mi garganta desgarrarse pero no se comparaba al desgarro de mi corazón, te nombre mil veces y me disculpe un millar.

¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mi amor! ¡No fui capaz... no pude cuidarte! Y mientras sostenía tu inerte cuerpo entre mis brazos desee morir, desee matarlos, desee tomar tu lugar.

Perdón… esta carta estará un poco mojada, discúlpame por eso, Yuuri.

Un par de hombres uniformados te arrancaron de mis brazos, mis manos estaban tan frías, tú eras quien les daba calor pero ya no había calidez en ti. El resto del día esta borroso. Cuando la conciencia volvió a mí, yo estaba sentado en el medio de nuestra vieja y destruida casa, aun me pregunto porque fuiste a ahí, y ya habían pasado tres días desde aquello, tenía en mis manos una videograbadora que la policía me había entregado, con una copia de un vídeo.

Tarde casi una semana en ver un vídeo que duraba poco más de media hora. Esos bastardos incluso tuvieron el cinismo de grabar la atrocidad que te hicieron.

Ahí mire cómo llegaron a la casa, arrojando ladrillos y bombas molotov, destruyeron la puerta y entraron por ti, te imagino en esa situación, asustado, desesperado, sin saber si intentar huir o esconderte, por lo que vi intentaste lo primero pero esos malditos te alcanzaron, había un corte en el vídeo y en la siguiente escena dos de ellos te tenían tomado por los brazos y te arrastraban por el sendero de nieve, no era un camino limpio y se que intencionalmente te arrastraban por sobre las piedras y objetos que había por ahí, en algún punto tu sangre comenzó a hacerse presente.

Vi claramente en esa grabación como te desnudaron, como te golpearon, te humillaron... como les rogabas por piedad envuelto en lágrimas, temblando de frió y terror, ver todo eso fue una tortura para mí, pero necesitaba saber que te paso.

Obviamente lo mire mientras el llanto se apoderaba de mí, pero lo que me hizo volver a gritar como aquel día fue escuchar mi nombre, me nombraste cuando te atraparon, me nombraste cuando comenzaron a golpearte mientras tus solo podías encogerte en el suelo intentando protegerte, y me nombraste con tu último suspiro...

Mi amor, mi niño, mi precioso Yuuri... lo siento tanto, perdóname, lo lamento, perdón por ser el peor novio del mundo, por ser incompetente, por no poder protegerte, por no estar a tu lado cuando estabas tan asustado mientras ellos se burlaban, te hicieron tantas cosas horribles y yo no estuve ahí para defenderte, y ahora ya no estas a mi lado... ahora estoy solo.

Ya no tengo tu calor entre mis brazos, ya no puedo ver tu hermosa sonrisa, besar tus dulces labios ni acariciar tu suave piel, me arrebataron tu aroma, tu voz, tu risa, me quede sin tus regaños, tus canciones, me quede sin mi otra mitad.

No soporto esto... mi alma murió ese día y mi cuerpo debió morir contigo.

Pero todo está bien, amor mío, porque aquí, en el lugar donde naciste y creciste, en el lugar donde queríamos continuar nuestra historia, aquí... sobre esta fría tumba, me iré contigo, volveré a ti y todo será como antes, seguiremos amándonos sin que nadie nos odie por ello, porque yo no entiendo como alguien puede odiar al amor.

Así que esta es mi última carta para ti, una carta de reencuentro.

—La persona que no pudo protegerte,

Pero que siempre te amara.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


End file.
